Got You!
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, Isogai Yuuma, dan permainan yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan bumbu pemanis bernama cinta. #eaaaa. AsajrIso. YAOI. pwp. Full lemon. /Kak Kuo, saya datang menemanimu xDD


"**Got You!****"**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Asano Gakushuu**** x Isogai ****Yuuma**

**Warning : ****YAOI****, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Lemon****(gagal)****, kata-kata frontal, pwp, judul ****gak**** nyambung sama isi, ****yang nulis ****kumat****.**

**Rewrite dari salah satu fik yang**** dihapus oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**Dan ini fik pertama yang saya publish di fandom Ansatsu. Semoga tidak mencemari kenyamanan(?) fandom, ya T_T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

Isogai meremas seprei kuat-kuat, menahan desahan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Kedua matanya yang tertutup dasi entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitive. Satu sentuhan ringan saja bisa membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Keluarkan desahan manismu, sayang." Isogai menggeleng lemah, tahu jika desahannya bisa membuat sang dominan terangsang. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melakukannya hingga Isogai pingsan karena kelelahan dan berakhir terbaring di tempat tidur hingga seminggu lebih.

"Hn ... Apa perlu aku mengikat kedua tanganmu dengan vibrator yang bergetar di dalam lubang analmu? Ah ... Cock ring sepertinya cocok untukmu."

Isogai membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa sakit. Dia pernah memperlihatkan benda-benda itu padanya. Memperlihatkan, tanpa pernah sekalipun memakainya dalam kegiatan panas mereka. Tapi kali ini _dia_ menyinggung benda-benda laknat itu karena dirinya menolak untuk mendesah. Dalam sekali lihat, Isogai yakin pasti akan menyakitkan jika memakainya.

"Melihatmu mengemis sentuhan padaku karena hasrat yang tidak terpenuhi mungkin akan menye—jangan menggigit bibirmu sampai berdarah, Isogai!"

"Haahhh. Maaf ... Asa—"

"Gakushuu."

"A-Asano ..."

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Asano junior menyeringai "Dan di sini juga keras." Dengan sengaja disentuhnya penis tegang Isogai.

"Ahhnn.."

"Manis sekali." Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sedikit menindih tubuh Isogai, Asano menghapus darah di bibir si surai gagak, dengan lidahnya yang bergerak liar.

Setelah yakin tak ada darah yang tersisa, Asano mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang paras rupawan yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Tangannya terangkat. Menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi kening Isogai dengan punggung tangan. "Tenang saja, sayang. Hanya tangan dan mulutku yang akan melingkupi penismu. Dan hanya penisku yang boleh memasuki lubang analmu."

Dengan itu Asano mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menghisap bibir bawah Isogai sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Membelit lidah Isogai lalu menariknya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Nnggh." Seberapa keras menolak, pada akhirnya Isogai tetap mendesah. _Asano_ sangat lihai membuatnya terhanyut.

Asano mendorong lidah Isogai keluar. Sebagai gantinya, lidahnya menorobos masuk ke dalam mulut Isogai yang sedikit terbuka—mengambil napas. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang, melepas dasi yang menutupi mata sang mantan ketua kelas.

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dan ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Gugup.

Isogai berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Namun, Asano bergerak lebih cepat. Menangkup kedua pipi Isogai agar tetap pada posisinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Asano pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Haahh.. Haahh.."

"Kau membenciku?"

Tak menjawab. Isogai lebih memilih melemaskan jari-jari tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Matanya terasa berat namun tak bisa terpejam.

Menghela napas, Asano mengangkat tubuhnya. Melepas 3 kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Memamerkan dada berhiaskan goresan luka samar.

Isogai memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan melihat jejak-jejak kuku yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"Kau bahkan memalingkan wajahmu dariku." Asano meremas kejantanan Isogai kasar. "Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Akkhh! S-sakit."

Asano menutup mata Isogai dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya membuka resleting celananya sendiri lalu melepasnya.

"Kau tak perlu melihatnya—" Membuka lebar kaki Isogai, Asano pun mendorong pinggulnya kuat. Memasukkan kejantanannya yang mengeras ke dalam lubang berkerut dalam sekali hentak.

"Arrghh!"

"—Kau hanya perlu merasakannya."

**.**

**.**

"Ahhn.. Ahhn.. K-keluarkanh.."

Tubuh Isogai terhentak seiring dengan sodokan kasar Asano. Anusnya terasa perih dan panas. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, sementara tangan Asano masih menutupi kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi dalam keadaan mata tertutup?" Asano menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Mengusap perut Isogai yang sedikit menonjol "Bisakah kau merasakannya ... Milikku yang tertanam di dalam tubuhmu. Menyentuh prostatmu. Ah ... Bahkan anusmu menghisap penisku semakin dalam. Belum puas, eh?"

"T-tidak ... Haah ... Haah ..."

Asano menyeringai. Dijilatnya perut Isogai perlahan. Membasahi area pusar dengan salivanya, membuat Isogai menggeliat geli.

"Hnggh.. Nnhh.. S-stop.."

Tak mempedulikan ucapan Isogai, Asano kembali menghentakan kembali pinggulnya. Lebih cepat, langsung menumbuk titik kenikmatan yang membuat Isogai mencengkram lengan Asano yang menutupi matanya.

"A-Asano-... Mmngh.. Ahhn."

Asano melanjutkan permainan lidahnya. Dua titik sensitive di dada Isogai dijilatnya bergantian. Sesekali diiringi dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil. Merasa bosan, lidah panas itu bergerak ke atas. Melewati bahu, leher, lalu berhenti di rahang untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan. Setelah itu kembali naik menuju mata.

"D-dingin.. Gelap.. Nngh.. A-api.. Uukhh.."

Tertegun. Asano menarik tangannya yang menutupi mata Isogai. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat cairan bening di sudut mata Isogai.

"Katakan ..."

Asano menangkup kedua pipi Isogai. Gerakan pinggulnya melambat.

"... apa yang kau lihat," Lidahnya menjilat mata Isogai yang masih tertutup—memaksanya membuka. "semuanya ..." Melingkarkan kedua kaki pada pinggangnya. "... Padaku ...".

Isogai menggigit bibir.

"Hn." Asano menarik pinggang Isogai. Mendudukkan Isogai di pahanya, dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat.

"AHHN! J-janganh ...t-terlalu d—Ahhn ... d-dalam ..."

Melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Asano, Isogai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda bersurai orange pucat. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan sodokan Asano yang semakin cepat. Iris cokelat madu menggelap tertutupi napsu. Dorongan kuat hasrat mengalahkan akal sehat.

Tanpa sadar, Isogai ikut menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai kejantanannya yang berdenyut. Namun tangan Asano dengan cepat menepisnya. "Lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan?" Asano menyeringai "Kau menjadi agresif,"

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Mnnhh.."

Isogai merasa kepalanya sangat ringan. Semuanya menjadi berkabut. Pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Sesuatu seperti memasuki pikirannya, mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Gakushuu.. Nnghh.."

Tersentak kaget. Asano bahkan sampai menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Tentu saja. Isogai yang selama ini menolak memanggil nama kecilnya, kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakannya? Bukankah itu aneh?

"Isogai? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Rasa khawatir terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Namun, jawaban Isogai membuat Asano bagai disambar petir.

"Uuhhn.. Kenapa berhenti?" Isogai mengangkat kepalanya. Menampakkan raut wajahnya yang sayu. Lelehan saliva terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka seakan menggoda Asano untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Kepala Isogai perlahan turun ke bawah. Menjilat puting kanan Asano dengan sensual.

"Mmnhh.."

"Hei." Asano mencengkram dagu Isogai, memaksanya mendongak. "Berhenti main-main!"

Isogai menggeliat. "Gakush—"

"Kau berbeda." Asano menatap tajam Isogai.

"... Aku hanya ingin kau menyenangkanmu." Isogai dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubang anusnya. Memijat kejantanan Asano yang berada di dalamnya. "Jadi, bi—Ahhn.."

Asano menggeram dalam hentakannya. Persetan dengan tingkah Isogai yang mendadak aneh. Untuk saat ini ia akan menikmati tubuh di pangkuannya. Kapan lagi Isogai akan bertingkah menggoda seperti ini?

Didekatkan wajahnya. Meraup bibir yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan menggoda. Mengulumnya lembut. Mulut Isogai yang sedikit terbuka membuat Asano dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulut hingga deretan gigi-gigi putih yang tersusun rapih.

Cairan precum mulai mengalir keluar. Kaki Isogai refleks melingkari pinggang Asano.

Keluar-masuk. Naik-turun. Isogai merasakan kejantanan Asano semakin membesar di dalam. Menghentak lambat namun semakin dalam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, cairan putih kental mengalir dari sela lubang. Diikuti oleh cairannya sendiri yang keluar mengotori perut dan dada.

Asano lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Mengambil napas lumayan tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda di pangkuannya yang mengambil napas dengan cepat.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Isogai mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan Asano dari dalam tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan cairan mengalir mengotori pahanya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, Isogai memposisikan wajahnya di selangkangan Asano. Membersihkan cairan yang menempel di sana dengan lidahnya.

Asano hanya memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Isogai. Membiarkannya melakukan hal yang dia mau. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mendatangi pikirannya.

Jilatan berubah menjadi kuluman dan hisapan. Isogai melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut salah melakukannya dan membuat Asano murka.

Kejantanan Asano kembali mengeras. Begitu pula dengan milik Isogai. "Uhhmm.." Bahkan ditengah kulumannya pun Isogai tetap mendesah.

"Sayang ..." Asano mengelus rambut Isogai. "Kau membuatku kembali mengeras."

Isogai melepaskan kulumannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sepasang manik yang dikaguminya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Seakan mengerti, Asano lalu menyeringai. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tak akan melarang."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Isogai. "Terima kasih,"

**.**

**.**

Isogai kembali duduk di pangkuan Asano. Pinggulnya yang terangkat perlahan-lahan turun. Berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Asano ke dalam lubangnya. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk dan Isogai merasa hampir mati. Lubangnya merapat dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

Isogai menggeleng. Masih berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak, bermaksud melebarkan lubang anusnya agar kejantanan Asano bisa lebih mudah masuk.

Namun lagi-lagi Asano menyadarinya. "Ingat. Tak ada jari di dalam anal."

"T-tapi ini sangat sulit.." Ekspresi Isogai berubah menggoda "Mmnn.. Milikmu besar.." Dengan gerakan seduktif, Isogai melepas kancing yang tersisa. Melepas kain yang membalut tubuh atas Asano.

"Hoo.. dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Menyeka keringat di dahi Isogai "Apa Maehara yang mengajarimu?"

Isogai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Asano. Lalu berbisik pelan. "Tentu saja kau yang mengajariku."

Asano terkekeh pelan. Diturunkannya pinggang Isogai hingga kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya.

"Arrghh..Hnn.."

Pekikan berubah menjadi desahan. Ujung tumpul yang langsung mengenai prostat mengalirkan rasa nikmat hinggga tubuh Isogai bergetar pelan.

"Begitu cara melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu memasukkannya dengan cepat dan kuat."

"M-mesum!"

"Itu hadiah dariku karena telah berkata jujur."

"Nngh ... Ga—Ahhng."

Asano menghisap leher Isogai. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan dengan jumlah banyak. Satu tangannya meremas pantat Isogai gemas. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengocok kejantanan Isogai yang menegang sedari tadi.

"Uuhn ... Gaku ... shuu ... l-lebih cep—Nnhh ... cepat ..."

"Berani memerintahku? Tidak masalah."

Desahan Isogai terdengar semakin keras. Ia tidak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke luar kamar. Lagi pula siapa yang punya nyali besar untuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka?

"Aahhnnn.." Tubuh Isogai terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Asano. Klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Cepat sekali kau keluar.." Asano mendesah pelan. Lubang Isogai menyempit karena klimaks, menjepit erat miliknya di bawah sana. Memijatnya lembut tanpa sadar.

"Di dalam sana tiba-tiba menyempit. Mau menggodaku, huh?"

Tidak terima, Isogai berujar pelan diselingi desahan ."Aahnn..Bu-bukannh… M-milikmu yang tiba-tiba membe—Hhnng ... Membesar,"

_Glek!_

"Bodoh."

Cairan putih kental kembali meluap. Kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Hhnn ..."

Asano melirik Isogai yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dadanya. Matanya setengah terpejam, seolah memaksa untuk tetap terjaga. Belum lagi napasnya yang putus-putus itu.

Mengusap kepala Isogai lalu mendaratkan kecupan di ubun-ubun."Tidurlah." Asano mengangkat tubuh Isogai. Baru setengah miliknya yang keluar, namun kaki putih yang mendadak melingkari pinggangnya sontak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa lelah?" Isogai bertanya lirih. Enggan menatap mata Asano.

"Tidak."

"K-kalau begitu bi-bisakah.. satu ka—"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah kelelahan. Jangan membantah."

"Uuhh.. Tapi bukankah biasanya kau melakukannya hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran?"

Tepat sasaran. Asano termakan perbuatannya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, tingkah Isogai yang berbeda membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Yang biasanya melawan ketika disetubuhi kini dengan sukarela melakukannya. Meminta—ekhem—tambahan—ekhem—ronde pula. Jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang sedikit err ... nakal tadi.

"Isogai sayang. Dengarkan aku."

"Gakushuu, kumohon..." Isogai mengusap-ngusap pipinya pada dada Asano—seperti kucing—. Ujung surai hitamnya menggelitik titik kecoklatan di sana. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak resah. Kembali menekan masuk milik Asano. "Nnhh ..."

"Kkh..Isogai Yuuma."

Menulikan pendengarannya, Isogai mengeratkan lilitan kakinya. Kejantanannya sampai terhimpit di antara perutnya dan perut Asano.

"Asano Gakushuu ..." Isogai meniup telinga kanan Asano. "Penuhi lubangku dengan luapan spermamu. Sampai hamil pun aku tak peduli." diikuti jilatan basah di lubang telinga, Isogai melanjutkan. "Tusuk aku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Ingatkan aku bagaimana rasa milikmu. Biarkan tubuhku merasakan lagi sentuhanmu, hisapanmu, gigitanmu, cumbuanmu. Aaah.. Ga-ku-shuu ..."

Asano shock. Apakah pemuda di pangkuannya ini benar-benar Isogai Yuuma? Kekasihnya? Pemuda itu seperti bukan dirinya. Seingat Asano, Isogai tidak menderita kelainan jiwa ataupun memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Isogai belum pernah mengatakan kata-kata frontal menggoda seperti tadi. Apalagi hingga memohon-mohon untuk sebuah sex. Mungkinkah…

Sapuan lidah hangat Isogai menyapa rahangnya. Meninggalkan jejak basah hingga ke pipi. Terus ke tengah hingga sudut bibir. "Aku mencintaimu ... sangat."

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Lidah membelit satu sama lain. Memperebutkan dominasi.

"Mmnnggh ..." Dalam ciumannya Isogai menarik tubuh Asano ke arahnya. Merebahkan dirinya bersama tubuh Asano agar menindihnya.

"Kau yang meminta, Isogai."

"Aaa—Mmnghh..Hnn.."

**.**

**.**

Isogai membungkus rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga kepala. Pipinya terasa panas dan tak bisa berhenti bersemu merah. Lubangnya terasa penuh oleh cairan sperma Asano. Sebagian mengalir keluar karena terlalu banyak. Denyutan pelan sesekali dirasakannya, seakan kejantanan Asano masih bergerak di dalam sana.

Sedikitnya Isogai mengingat apa yang tadi ia ucapkan dan lakukan. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan sekarang ia merasa malu luar biasa.

Bunyi decitan ranjang membuat Isogai kaget. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk.

"Sayang." Asano menepuk-nepuk gumpalan di sampingnya yang dia yakini sebagai punggung Isogai. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Kepala Isogai menyembul dari balik selimut merah. "Tadi?"

Asano mengangguk. "Dingin. Gelap. Api."

"Bukan hal yang penting." Isogai kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut.

Terkekeh pelan, Asano mengangkat kepala Isogai, menjadikan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantal bagi kekasihnya. "Padahal tadi kau sangat nakal. Kenapa sekarang jadi malu-malu begini?"

Isogai merengut. Menyingkap selimut hingga sebatas leher. "Tidak tahu."

Asano tergelak. Dengan gemas digigitnya pucuk hidung Isogai hingga memerah.

"S-sakit ... Asano jahat ..." Matanya menatap Asano dengan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Isogai bingung, ia mendadak ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa menangis?" Asano menghapus setitik cairan bening di sudut mata Isogai. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Isogai. "Jangan-jangan kau memang hamil?"

Dan tangisan Isogai pun pecah.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Halooo...

Saya masih baru di fandom ini. Belum begitu paham dengan karakter masing-masing tokoh. Maaf kalau OOC sangat :'( #sungkem

Dan ini fik lemon yang pertama kali saya buat (sebelum direwrite).

Dan ini spesial untuk kak **Kuo **dan kak **Mochii** yang udah bikin saya %&amp;*# ^!*&amp;! hingga tanpa sadar mengucap janji dalam hati untuk nulis fik lemon AsaIso begitu un kelar(paling lambat publish H+2). Tapi karena satu dan beberapa hal, saya kehilangan hasrat untuk nulis dan berakhir ngubek folder fik terbuang(?). Setelah diedit beberapa bagian (baca: ngeganti casts), jadilah fik abal ini.

Dan untuk kak Kuo, lihat, aku gak jago bikin beginian T_T pas baca pasti ditinggal bobo karena membosankan Orz

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

Mohon bantuannya kakak-kakak sekalian #bow

Salam

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
